Embrace
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Traducción. Edward y Bella son vecinos, pero no se soportan. Sarcasmo y payasadas. Todos Humanos.
1. Abrazar

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**EMBRACE**

Capitulo uno – Abrazar

Querido vecino,

Por favor, no dejes tu cubo de la basura fuera toda la noche sin tapa. Los animales se metieron el él anoche y extendieron la basura por todo mi jardín.

Gracias,

B

...*...

Querida "B",

Debidamente anotado.

También, intenta cerrar tu puerta. Tal vez entonces "los animales" se mantendrían fuera de tu jardín.

"E"

...*...

E-

Bien.

B

...*...

Querido E,

Por favor, evita tomar el sol desnudo en tu jardín trasero. La ventana de mi habitación da justo a él.

Gracias,

B

...*...

Querida Srta. B,

Tal vez deberías probarlo alguna vez, abrazar a tu niña de las flores interior.

En todo caso, es mi jardín. Por favor, evita mirar a él.

Tuyo,

E

...*...

Querido E,

No hay necesidad de ser un imbécil. Su te gusta mostrarle tu mercancía al vecindario, tú mismo.

B

...*...

Mi más querida B,

¿Significa "B" lo que creo que significa?***** Empiezo a creer que sí, por el tono de estas notitas.

E

...*...

Hola, B.

He dado en el clavo, ¿verdad?

E

...*...

E,

Más bien es a ti a quien han dado, y probablemente de niño. No te molestes en responder. Esto se está convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza.

B

...*...

Acababa de sacar una tanda de galletas del horno cuando escuché tres bruscos golpes en la puerta.

Quitándome los guantes del horno, fue al frente de la casa, deteniéndome solo para mirar por la mirilla. Sintiéndome incrédula por quién estaba al otro lado, abrí la puerta de golpe.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿B? ― Él sonrió de forma creída, sus ojos subieron y bajaron por mi cuerpo mientras levantaba un bote de aspirinas.

― ¿Qué...? ― Cogí el bote con duda.

― Dijiste que las notas se estaban convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza, así que he traído un analgésico. ― Se encogió de hombros, mirando al interior de la casa. ― ¿Estás horneando algo?

* * *

*****Edward hace referencia a la palabra _Bitch, _que significa perra.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí el primer capítulo de esta traducción. Son capítulos cortitos y ya está completa, así que voy a subir los miércoles y los sábados.

Espero que os guste. Para mí, es una de las historias más divertidas que he leído. Los que busquéis una historia seria, tal vez esta no sea para vosotros; Edward y Bella se comportan de forma absurda e infantil. Pero si lo que queréis es pasar un buen rato con una historia divertida, seguro que esta os engancha tanto como me enganchó a mí.

Nos vemos el miércoles en el segundo capítulo.

-Bells :)


	2. Más alto

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**EMBRACE**

Capitulo dos – Más alto

**Ella dijo**

Mis arbustos estaban fantásticos

Dejé las podaderas eléctricas y me pasé el brazo por la frente, analizando mi trabajo.

Ahora que había terminado con eso podía empezar con el resto de mi jardín, comenzando con las hierbas que había al borde de mi verja.

Era algo bueno que me hubiera levantado con las primeras luces para hacerlo; para las doce el calor sería insoportable.

...*...

**Él dijo**

Ese molesto sonido mecánico empezó de nuevo, arrancándome completamente de la tierra de los sueños.

Maldición. Ya no iba a poder volver a dormirme.

Entonces, tan abruptamente como había comenzado, se detuvo.

Celestial.

Volví a meterme bajo las mantas, sintiendo ya la dulzura del inminente sueño.

_Gracias, gracias, gra-_

El ruido volvió. Sonaba como una desbrozadora o algo.

Gimiendo, abrí un ojo y miré el reloj que tenía en mi mesilla de noche.

¿Las siete y ocho?

¿Quién _hace_ eso?

¿Quién trabaja en el jardín a las siete un domingo por la mañana?

Mi maldita vecina psicópata, esa es. No me hubiera sorprendido que lo hiciera solo para molestarme.

Me aparté las sábanas y cargué hasta la ventana, abriéndola de golpe.

― ¡Hey! ¡Hey, Bella!

Ella siguió, ignorándome o incapaz de oírme.

Sus guantes de jardinería eran amarillos. Pegaban con su camisa.

Y su sombrero.

_Santo Dios._

― ¡Heeeeeeey! ― grité, considerando tirar algo para llamar su atención.

Ella miró a su alrededor y después hacia arriba, dándose sombra con la mano sobre los ojos contra el sol.

― ¿Podrías... tal vez... esperar a más tarde para hacer eso?

― ¿Qué? ― vocalizó, no pude oír muy bien sobre la maquinaria.

― ¡He dicho que si tienes que hacer eso ahora! ¡Son las siete!

― ¡Tendrás que hablar más alto! ― gritó.

Hice la señal de "tiempo fuera", esperando que lo pillara.

Lo hizo. Se inclinó y apagó la desbrozadora, luego se giró hacia mí expectantemente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, probablemente por el ejercicio.

Que rarita. Algo linda, pero una rarita.

― Preguntaba si no puedes hacer eso en otro momento, ― dije lentamente, enunciando cada palabra. ― Es demasiado pronto y es domingo.

Bella frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza. ― Lo siento, Eddie, no puedo. Trabajo todo el día así que este es el único momento que tengo para trabajar en el jardín.

Por dentro, estaba furioso. Por fuera, mantuve una fachada de calma.

― Ya veo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, arrancando el motor.

Yo volví al interior y cerré la ventana de un golpe. Primero las bruscas notitas. Luego no quiso compartir sus galletas y, maldición, olían bien. Ahora su flagrante desconsideración por los hábitos de sueño de otras personas.

Era un tipo tranquilo, pero la situación se estaba volviendo ridícula.

Sonó el timbre.

Fui al piso de abajo, bostezando mientras abría la puerta.

La Pequeña Miss Sunshine estaba en mi porche, con las manos tras la espalda.

― He terminado con la desbrozadora.

― Oh, vale. ― Asentí, agradablemente complacido. Tal vez no era tan desalmada después de todo.

Sonrió y se dio la vuelta, su lindo trasero estaba extra lindo en esos lindos pantalones cortos.

Subí las escaleras y volví a meterme en la cama. Dormir estaba definitivamente fuera de cuestión, pero podía leer un poco. La paz y tranquilidad nunca habían sido tan apreciadas.

...*...

**Ella dijo**

Dejé la desbrozadora en su sitio y tapé la cuchilla.

Luego crucé el jardín y entré en el garaje, dónde tenía mi tractor cortacésped John Deere rojo y negro.

¡Si había creído que la desbrozadora era ruidosa, que esperase a oír eso!

_Inocente._

* * *

Hola!

Espero que el segundo capítulo también os haya gustado. A mí me ha encantado como habéis recibido esta historia; esta autora es una de mis favoritas y no daba permisos de traducción, me llevó mucho tiempo convencerla de que me dejase traducir sus historias y me alegro de que al menos os guste y que el esfuerzo no haya sido en balde.

Nos vemos el sábado con el tercero.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	3. Guerra

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

**EMBRACE**

Capitulo tres – Guerra

**Él dijo**

Se escuchó un golpecito en la puerta. Una serie de golpecitos, en realidad. Miré por la ventana.

Emmett me miró maliciosamente, levantando dos packs de doce cervezas.

Abrí la puerta, sonriendo ampliamente. ― Has tardado mucho.

― Sí, como sea. Espera, no la cierres, Jasper está llegando.

Dejando la puerta principal abierta, fuimos a la cocina para añadir las cervezas de Em a las que ya estaban enfriándose en la nevera. Jasper entró con más gente justo cuando abríamos las primeras cervezas de la noche. Miré por la ventana de la cocina, preguntándome si Bella estaba ya en casa.

Verás, algunas personas son gente de mañana. Pero, ¿otros?

Somos búhos.

...*...

**Ella dijo**

Doblé la esquina de mi calle y gemí.

Había coches aparcados por todas partes. Algunos incluso obstruían la entrada a mi casa. Ugh, daba igual. Estaba demasiado agotada para que me importara.

Tenía toneladas de trabajo que hacer antes de que pudiera dormir también. Había pasado el resto del día intentando organizar asistencia en el hogar para la Sra. Richards, que tenía Alzheimer. Su esposo había muerto recientemente y sus hijos, aunque eran atentos, tenían trabajos a tiempo completo y familias propias. Estaría ahogada en papeleo al menos hasta las nueve.

Sin embargo, mientras estuviera en la cama a las nueve, estaría bien.

...*...

Otra ronda de cánticos.

Ugh, ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí?

Esa era la forma de Edward de devolvérmela, lo sabía. Le odiaba. Odiaba su estúpida y perfecta cara y sus tostados bollos que todavía insistía en broncear cada fin de semana.

Cogiendo otra almohada, me la aplasté contra la cara, esperando apagar algo del alboroto de la casa de al lado.

Pero no ayudó. Canción tras ruidosa canción sonaba altamente, filtrándose por mis ventanas blindadas. Pude oír las fuertes risas, los roncos gritos y... santo Dios, ¿ese olor era de marihuana?

Apartándome las sábanas, fui con fuertes pisadas hasta la habitación de invitados al otro lado del pasillo, esperando que la distancia aliviara mi insomnio.

Nop. El ruido era ligeramente más bajo, pero no mucho.

Para la medianoche había tenido suficiente. Alguien tenía un silbato y lo hacía sonar a intervalos, como si arbitrara algún tipo de juego.

Le había dado su tiempo, pero ya era ridículo. Sentía ganas de darle martillazos a su sistema estéreo.

Poniéndome una sudadera sobre mi camiseta de tirantes, fui al piso de abajo, salí a la calle y caminé hasta la casa de al lado. Había gente por todas partes, extendiéndose por el jardín con sus cigarrillos y vasos rojos y botellas y Dios sabía qué más.

― Hey, chica, ― dijo un borracho. Otro tiró de mi coleta al pasar.

― Bonitos pantalones cortos, ― dijo alguien. Tiré un poco hacia abajo de mis pantalones de pijama, dándome cuenta de lo cortos que eran ahora que no estaba en la cama.

Pero no veía a Edward por ninguna parte. ― Perdona, ― le dije a una chica que estaba sentada en la encimera de la cocina.

Ella me miró. ― ¿Sí?

― ¿Está Edward aquí?

― Bueno, es su casa. ― Rio.

Empezó una canción de los noventa realmente cursi sobre tangas.

― Obviamente. ¿Sabes dónde está? ― aclaré.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se volvió de nuevo al barril de cerveza.

Hice un último viaje a la sala de estar, intentando evitar las mofas y abucheos.

¡Ajá! Estaba al lado de una mesa de billar, hablando con una chica.

Alisándome mis ciertamente ridículos pantalones cortos, fui hasta él. Su pelirroja me vio primero. Me lanzó una mirada sucia mientras Edward se giraba hacia mí.

― ¿Sí? ― Arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Crees que podrías bajarlo? ¿Solo un poco? ― pregunté.

― Nop. ― Sonrió ampliamente y le dio un largo trago a su botella.

― Solo estás enfadado por lo de ayer, ― dije molesta, cruzándome de brazos. ― Siento eso, ¿vale? Pero hoy es una noche de semana. Hay gente que trabaja mañana.

Él inclinó la cabeza a un lado, estudiándome.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunté, irritada y realmente cansada.

― Es que no puedo entenderte, ― dijo. La chica que estaba a su lado resopló con impaciencia y se marchó, balanceándose en sus tacones de puta. ― Tienes que ser la persona más malditamente estirada que he conocido.

Me tragué lo que quería contestarle, notando que la música finalmente se había detenido.

― Da igual, ― dije. ― Buenas noches.

― Mhm.

Me di la vuelta, casi chocando con la pelirroja, que había vuelto.

Y me echó cerveza encima.

Solté un grito ahogado, dando un salto atrás.

― ¡Ohcieloslosientotanto! ― dijo, pero era obvio que intentaba no reírse.

― Aw, mierda, Bella, ― la voz de Edward sonó detrás de mí pero la ignoré.

Salí por el sitio que entré, furiosa y apestando a cerveza barata.

De vuelta en la seguridad de mi hogar, eché mi ropa sucia en la lavadora antes de darme una ducha rápida. Cuando salí la música todavía no había vuelto a sonar en la casa de al lado. Miré entre las cortinas, impresionada al ver dos coches de policía aparcados fuera con las luces rojas y azules destellando.

Supuse que no era la única a la que le costaba dormir; alguien había llamado a la policía. Bueno, eso daba asco.

Para ellos, claro, no para mí.

...*...

**Él dijo**

Esa bruja había llamado a la policía.

Era la guerra.

* * *

Hola!

La cosa solo mejora (o empeora, según como se mire) desde aquí.

Me alegro de que estéis disfrutando la historia, me encanta leer vuestros reviews. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	4. Pajitas plegables y pringue

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**EMBRACE**

Capitulo cuatro – Pajitas plegables y pringue

**Ella dijo**

La casa de al lado estaba extraordinariamente en silencio. Sonreí satisfecha para mí. Bueno, bueno. Parecía que el Sr. Fiestero ya no estaba de fiesta.

Mirando por la ventana que daba a la calle, terminé mi taza de café. Me pregunté quién había sido el que había llamado a la policía; mi apuesta era por la Sra. Grayson. Era viuda -o tal vez una solterona-, y una bastante malhumorada.

_Esa serás tú un día si no conoces a alguien, _dijo burlona mi voz interior.

― Oh, calla, ― suspiré, volviendo al piso de arriba para lavarme los dientes antes de ir al trabajo. Tenía un largo día por delante.

...*...

**Él dijo**

Vi desde la ventana de la cocina como Bella se subía en su coche y se marchaba.

La chica era tan predecible -nunca se desviaba de su horario, ni siquiera por un minuto. Tenía suerte de que yo no fuera un asesino en serie o un acosador.

Bueno, vale, de alguna manera la estaba acosando, pero solo para asegurarme de que no estaba cerca cuando pusiera mi plan en marcha. Tenía que devolvérsela por llamar a la policía. Claro, todo lo que habían hecho era terminar la fiesta, pero en ese momento fue una gran forma de aguar la fiesta. Y había sido un poco excesivo, considerando que yo podía haber hecho lo mismo cuando ella rugía por su maldito jardín en una cortacésped como John Deere puesto de anfetaminas.

Pero, de todas formas, todo estaba bien.

La Srta. Remilgada estaba a punto de conocer a Edward Cullen, edición de instituto.

Esperé unos buenos cinco minutos para asegurarme de que no iba a volver por nada -no lo hizo, por supuesto, y luego fui hasta su porche. Tras mirar rápidamente de un lado a otro de la calle, destapé mi bote de vaselina y extendí generosas cantidades sobre el pomo de su puerta.

Después me colé en el jardín trasero y localicé su caja de fusibles, que estaba en el mismo lugar de una pared exterior que la mía en mi casa. Apagué el fusible principal, cortando la electricidad de la casa. También eché vaselina en la puerta trasera, para no quedarme corto.

Luego volví a casa, sintiéndome satisfecho por un trabajo bien hecho. Nada que hiciera daño, en realidad. Solo lo suficiente para ver a Bella volverse loca al volver a casa.

Afortunadamente para mí, yo trabajaba desde casa, así que definitivamente estaría para ver los fuegos artificiales. Emmett, Jasper y yo habíamos empezado nuestro propio negocio por internet en la universidad, tratando con negocios y cupones locales. Había empezado como algo pequeño y había crecido de forma increíble, haciendo que un año después todos dejáramos nuestros trabajos y nos enfocáramos en ello.

La mayoría de las personas con las que habíamos ido a la universidad creían que éramos unos vagos. Pero ellos no eran los que tenían sus casas en propiedad; nosotros sí.

La vida era buena, ¿qué podía decir?

Me pregunté si Bella era propietaria o si estaba alquilada.

_¿Por qué importa, tío? Rarito._

Mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo, la alarma me recordó que tenía una conferencia online en una hora. Tiempo suficiente para entrenar un poco. Me hice un batido de proteínas y me dirigí a mi gimnasio del sótano.

...*...

**Ella dijo**

― Um, no. Por eso necesito que me ayudes, ― le dije a Rose.

― Pero tú eres mucho mejor en este tipo de cosas, ― se quejó, su voz sonaba pequeña por el teléfono.

―Nop, los buenos modales no llevan a nada esta vez, ― contesté, aparcando en mi camino de entrada.

Rose aparcó detrás de mí. Cerramos nuestros teléfonos mientras bajábamos de nuestros coches.

― Solo digo que pareces tener una opinión realmente baja de tus habilidades, pero yo he visto lo que puedes hacer. Tienes una compenetración increíble con tus casos, ― dijo, cogiendo su maletín del asiento delantero.

― Bueno... gracias, ― suspiré, costándome aceptar el cumplido. ― Pero me vendría realmente bien tu experiencia, ¿vale?

― Lo que es la razón por la que estoy aquí, ― Rose sonrió satisfecha. ― _De nuevo._ Debería mudarme.

Aparté la mano del pomo de la puerta, asqueada por la porquería que tenía por toda la mano.

Rose se aclaró la garganta. ― O no. ¿Qué es eso?

― Yo... no lo sé. ― Miré mi mano de cerca pero, fuera lo que fuera, era transparente. Lo olí. ― ¿Parece que huele a vaselina?

Rose cogió mi brazo y se acercó la palma de mi mano. ― Definitivamente vaselina, ― confirmó.

― Pero... ― Fruncí el ceño, completamente confundida.

― Es raro, ― dijo Rose.

― Mucho. ― Conseguí abrir la puerta y entramos. ― Solo déjame coger un trapo para limpiar-

La luz no se encendió cuando le di al interruptor.

― Maldición, debe de haberse fundido. Ugh.

― ¿Tienes bombillas extra?

― Sí, en la cocina. Déjame ir a por una.

Pero la luz de la cocina tampoco se encendía y ya estaba oscureciendo fuera, dejando la casa en penumbra.

― ¡Maldición! ― grité.

Rose estuvo a mi lado en un instante. ― ¿Qué?

― Creo que me he quedado sin electricidad, ― gemí, extendiendo mi mano pringosa.

― ¿Has pagado-?

― ¡Sí, he pagado! Nunca lo hago tarde.

― Vale, vale, solo preguntaba.

― ¿Qué debería hacer? ― pregunté, peligrosamente cerca de las lágrimas. Era horrible. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y ni siquiera podía ver. O ducharme. O lavarme la mano pegajosa.

― Puedes quedarte en mi casa, vamos. Arreglaremos esta mierda mañana, ― sugirió Rose.

― Vale...

― A no ser...

― ¿A no ser qué?

― Es posible que algo se haya sobrecargado. Me ha pasado... ¿dónde está tu caja de fusibles?

Me encogí de hombros en la semi-oscuridad. ― No lo sé.

Rose resopló. ― ¿No lo sabes? Quiero decir, ¿está en el garaje? ¿O en el sótano? ¿Fuera?

― Oh, espera, ¿es como... una caja gris?

― Habitualmente.

― Creo que puede estar fuera, ― dije, llevándola a la puerta trasera.

― Bella, nena, ¿cómo puedes ser propietaria de una casa y no saber dónde están los fusibles? ― regañó Rose.

― ¡Porque Jake se encarga de todo eso!

― Bueno, Jake está casado ahora y dudo que Leah apreciara que llamaras a su hombre a cualquier hora para arreglar tonterías como esta.

― _Si_ ese es el problema, ― murmuré, moviéndome a tientas a lo largo de la pared exterior.

Debería haber traído una linterna.

...*...

**Él dijo**

Miré desde las sombras de la habitación de invitados, riendo contento.

Maldición, sin embargo, su amiga debía de haberlo entendido. Bebí pensativo de mi cerveza, mirando como la Amazona Rubia apartaba a Bella y empezaba a juguetear con los fusibles. Era sexy, en un sentido de cazadora de hombres.

Las luces se encendieron y escuché a Bella gritar algo. Volvían a entrar.

...*...

**Ella dijo**

― Sin embargo, ¿por qué habrá pasado eso? ― me lamenté, revisando mi nevera para asegurarme de que no se había estropeado nada.

Rose se encogió de hombros. ― No sé; tal vez deberías llamar a un electricista y asegurarte de que todo funciona bien. Si ha habido una sobrecarga eléctrica o si algo está fallando, podría subirte el precio.

Asentí, cerrando la puerta de la nevera y lavándome las manos.

― Lo que no entiendo, sin embargo, es la vaselina. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ― siguió.

― No sé, ― dije, cansada. ― ¿Quieres beber algo?

― ¿Tienes ron?

― Y cola. Pero está un poco caliente.

― Da igual, ― dijo Rose, bajando de un salto del taburete. Cogió vasos, pajitas plegables y un poco de hielo casi derretido del congelador, y se puso a trabajar.

La mañana siguiente había basura por todo el jardín. En los dos jardines, en realidad. Suspiré, mirando hacia la casa de Edward mientras cogía mi periódico. El muy estúpido se había olvidado de asegurar su cubo de la basura de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de volver dentro cuando algo me llamó la atención.

Entre toda la porquería había un bote de plástico vacío.

Un bote vacío de _vaselina_.

Iba. A. Matarle.

* * *

Hola!

Estos dos solo van a ser más infantiles en cada capítulo, jejejejeje.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	5. Enfoque

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**EMBRACE**

Capitulo cinco – Enfoque

**Ella dijo**

Rose se detuvo con su tenedor a mitad de camino. Siempre era muy dramática. ― ¿Qué?

― Fue él. Tiene algún tipo de vendetta contra mí. Lo digo en serio, ― dije, sintiendo el enfado recorrer mis venas de nuevo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ― preguntó, tomando finalmente su bocado.

Respirando profundamente, me lancé a mi historia... y a mi teoría de porqué mi vecino haría tal broma.

No podía asesinar a Edward -era ilegal y me pesaría en la conciencia- pero podía convertir su vida en un infierno. Oh, _sí._ Podía hacer eso.

Todo había empezado con la basura. Nuestro vecindario tenía un problema con los mapaches metiéndose en ella, y de vez en cuando la de Edward acababa esparcida no solo por su jardín, sino por el mío. No podía entender porqué simplemente no compraba un cubo de la basura con una tapa que se apretara mejor. O porqué no simplemente hacía lo que yo y lo sacaba a la acera pronto por la mañana en lugar de sacarlo la noche de antes.

Luego estaba lo de tomar el sol desnudo, Dios me ayude. Por suerte, solo había tenido vistazos de su trasero, pero aun así. Estaban sus amigos, que venían a todas horas y aparcaban frente a mi casa cuando ya no quedaba espacio frente a la de él. Los raros olores acre, casi como chocolate e hierba.

Pero lo había aguantado.

Hasta el día que le había despertado al trabajar en el jardín. Claro, al principio no había sido mi intención pero, cuando vi su cara adormilada, no pude evitarlo. Todas esas veces que había apretado los dientes y me había encargado de su basura -literal y figurativamente- fueron a mi mente y tuve que vengarme un poco.

Solo que esa vez él me la había devuelto, a propósito y de forma mucho peor.

Rose se mantuvo un rato en silencio cuando yo terminé de hablar. Tomó otro bocado de su ensalada César, masticando pensativa. Finalmente llevó su mirada a la mía. ― Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?

― ¿Devolvérsela?

― Malditamente cierto.

― Pero, ¿cómo?

― Fui a campamentos de verano durante nueve años seguidos, cariño. Tengo mis métodos.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la ventana de la cocina, la que daba a la casa de Edward. No parecía estar en casa.

― Tú quieres, ¿verdad? ― presionó Rose.

Encogiéndome de hombros, me volví a ella. ― Sí. Incluso si es infantil.

Rose sonrió satisfecha, uniéndose a mí frente a la ventana. ― Hey, él empezó.

**Él dijo**

Terminé mi cerveza, divertido por la risa de Emmett y su brillante cara roja.

― Eres un idiota, ― dijo entrecortadamente por fin, intentando controlarse.

― Sí, bueno, ella se lo ha buscado.

― Aun así... ― Levantó su botella y la hizo chocar con la mía. ― Por un trabajo bien hecho.

― Por supuesto.

Había pasado un día completo desde mis bromas y la Srta. Estirada todavía no había vuelto a aparecer. Se sentía bien, como si la paz y tranquilidad estuvieran una vez más a mi alcance. Las cosas habían sido perfectas antes de que esa neurótica mujer se mudara a la casa de al lado y tal vez podrían volver a serlo.

― ¿Vas a venir a ver ese partido? ― pregunté, dejando dinero en la mesa mientras nos poníamos de pie.

Emmett asintió. ― Sí, ¿por qué no?

**Ella dijo**

― Concéntrate, ― soltó Rose, tirándome de la oreja.

― ¡Ow! ¡Estoy enfocada, maldición!

― Bien. Ahora, ¿qué días le ves habitualmente fuera?

― ¡No lo sé, Rose! ¡No es como si llevara un registro de cuando decide ser... ser un pervertido!

Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado. ― ¿Es lindo?

Supongo que mi estúpido sonrojo me delató, porque se levantó de un salto del sofá, dando palmadas. ― ¡Ha! Así que, ahora, dime. ¿Cuándo. Toma. El. Sol?

― Los sábados si no está nublado, ― murmuré.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, mordiéndose el labio.

― Esto no va a funcionar, ― siseé, con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza. ― Probablemente me pillará y... ¡y no lo sé!

― Shh, ― dijo Rose, dándome una palmada. Se enderezó, ajustando el mono de Alice. ― No se dará cuenta.

― Puedes hacer esto, ― dijo Alice, asintiendo con vigor. ― Le mantendré en la parte delantera tanto como pueda, pero tendrás que darte prisa.

Me limpié las manos sudorosas en mis vaqueros cortados.

― Asegurémonos de que todavía está ahí fuera.

Fuimos al piso de arriba y, ciertamente, ahí estaba el Sr. Pantalones Desnudos (o, mejor dicho, el Sr. No-Pantalones), absorbiendo los rayos del sol en su jardín trasero.

Alice me pellizcó. ― ¿Lista?

― Sí, ― dije con voz ahogada. Volvimos al piso de abajo y ella salió por la puerta principal mientras Rose y yo salíamos por detrás.

Miré por un agujero de la vaya de madera que separaba los dos jardines. En su momento, Edward se sentó, obviamente habiendo oído el timbre. Maldiciendo ligeramente, rápidamente se puso un bañador y entró.

― ¡Ahora! ― susurró Rose, ayudándome a saltar al otro lado.

Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que iba a vomitar. Corrí hasta el vaso de lo que fuera que tenía al lado de su tumbona y eché las dos Dramamine, luego corrí de vuelta a la valla.

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo demonios iba a volver al otro lado?

Sintiendo pánico, miré a mi alrededor en busca de algo en lo que pudiera subirme, pero no había nada.

― ¡Rose! ― susurré.

― ¿Qué?

― ¡No puedo volver a saltar!

Ella se quedó en silencio. No era una buena señal.

― Bueno... supongo que vas a tener que escabullirte por el costado de la casa y, según él vuelve a la parte de atrás, tú tendrás que ir a la delantera. No te verá.

― Oh Dios mío. ¿Y si lo hace? ― dije roncamente. ¿Por qué, oh por qué había dejado que Rose y Alice me convencieran de hacer eso?

En ese momento vi una enorme y fea maceta al lado del porche. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la acerqué y me subí, cayendo otra vez sobre la valla. Aterricé con un suave ruido.

― Ha estado cerca, ― comentó Rose. ― Alice ya está volviendo.

Asentí, todavía tirada en el césped, intentando recuperar el aliento y calmar mi corazón.

Minutos más tarde estábamos de vuelta en el piso de arriba, mirando desde la ventana de mi habitación al jardín de Edward. Si había notado la maceta, no había reaccionado.

― Así que has dicho que has probado la Dramamine, ¿verdad? ― pregunté.

Rose asintió.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estará inconsciente? ― preguntó Alice.

― Horas. Veamos qué tipo de _bronceado_ tiene esta noche.

* * *

Hola!

Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, aquí la respuesta de Bella. ¿Con qué creéis que contraatacará Edward?

Nos leemos el miércoles.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	6. Tatuaje

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**EMBRACE**

Capitulo seis – Tatuaje

**Él dijo**

― Solo hazlo, tío, ― gruñí.

Emmett se estremeció, echándose una gotita de gel verde after-sun en la mano. Yo había cubierto tanto de mi cuerpo como había podido, pero había algunos lugares que no podía alcanzar, como el centro de mi espalda.

De ahí Emmett.

Embadurnó rápidamente mi espalda y luego se apartó, como si le hubiera pedido que comiera gusanos o tocara un cable con corriente. ― Creo que ya estás bien.

― Gracias, ― murmuré.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y suspiré, viendo lo flipado que estaba por mi quemadura. Por suerte, había estado boca abajo cuando me quedé dormido; no se me ocurría nada más doloroso que una vara quemada por el sol.

Mi trasero, sin embargo, ardía. Solo porque no se conociera a Seattle por ser soleado, no significaba que no lo fuera nunca. Está ahí, acechando tras las nubes, esperando a que algún pobre bastardo se durmiera desnudo en su jardín trasero.

― Y, ¿qué vas a hacer, tío? ― preguntó Emmett mientras íbamos al piso de abajo.

― Esperar a pelarme, ― dije. ― Y usar el ordenador de pie. Me alegro de no tener que ir así a un trabajo.

― Te dije que no hicieras esa mierda, tío. Sabía que te iba a morder en el trasero antes o después, ― dijo, partiéndose de risa por su elección de palabras.

Rodando los ojos, cogí una cerveza y luego la botella de tequila. Si alguna vez había sentido la necesidad de aliviar dolor con una inconsciencia alcohólica era en ese momento.

Tomé dos chupitos, seguidos de cerveza. Emmett, que no sentía ningún dolor o incomodidad, también se tomó dos chupitos y luego se quedó dormido en el sofá.

Verle dormido me hizo preguntarme, por centésima vez, cómo demonios me habría quedado dormido fuera tanto tiempo. Había sido la primera vez para mí -raramente me quedaba traspuesto siquiera ahí fuera. ¿Y cuando finalmente había despertado? Malditamente grogui. Incluso había considerado brevemente que tal vez estuviera incubando algo pero, cuando no habían aparecido nuevos síntomas, lo deseché.

De todas formas no importaba. No había nada que pudiera hacer ya excepto darme duchas frías, volver a ponerme gel de aloe y dormir boca abajo.

Y mantenerme alejado del jardín.

...*...

**Ella dijo**

El domingo pasó demasiado rápido. Antes de que me diera cuenta, la noche había llegado y yo me preparaba para la semana que tenía por delante. Como solo tenía un par de platos, opté por lavarlos a mano en lugar de usar el lavavajillas. Solo pasaba que la ventana sobre el fregadero daba al costado de la casa de Edward. La mayoría de esas casas eran similares; era posible que la ventana a la que estaba mirando fuera la ventana de su cocina también.

Tras... _sedar _a Edward, no había oído nada de él el sábado por la noche o incluso en todo el domingo. Me pregunté como estaba y cuál era, exactamente, su condición. Sentí un poco de culpa, pero la aplasté. Él había empezado todo ese desastre; yo solo estaba respondiendo.

Intenté no pensar en su lindo trasero y cómo estaba probablemente de ocho tonos de rojo.

Un fuerte grito me sobresaltó de mis pensamientos y levanté la mirada de nuevo, hacia la casa de Edward.

Una alta y voluptuosa castaña estaba saliendo de su coche, ajustándose su pequeña falda vaquera mientras se ponía de pie.

Resoplé asqueada. _Cuanta _clase.

Edward estaba cerca, aparentemente susurrando algo. Vi como entraban en su casa. Sip, definitivamente caminaba un poco tieso.

Secándome las manos, le di la espalda a la ventana y salí de la cocina. Tenía que pasar muchas cosas a ordenador para el día siguiente y lo mejor sería que me lo quitara de en medio antes de que se hiciera tarde.

Una hora después, estaba maldiciendo a mi impresora. La maldita cosa se había quedado sin tinta. Cogiendo mi bolso, bajé las escaleras y salí por la puerta.

Alguien me bloqueaba la salida.

Miré por la calle y, ciertamente, varios coches estaban en el camino de entrada de Edward, frente a su casa y, ahora, frente a la mía.

Apretando los dientes, marché hasta la casa del Sr. Fiestero y llamé con fuerza a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, pero no era Edward. En su lugar, un hombre que parecía un leñador me miraba desde arriba, sonriendo. Tenía un tatuaje de Pac-Man en el brazo y olía a cerveza y marihuana.

― ¿La vecina? ― preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño. ― Bella.

― Oh, cierto. Hey, Bella.

― Hola...

― Emmett.

― Emmett. Escucha, ¿está Edward aquí? O mejor aún, ¿sabes quién conduce eso? ― Apunté al coche aparcado a la salida de mi camino.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, rascándose la barba. ― Naw, no puedo decir que lo sepa.

― Bueno, ¿puedes enterarte, por favor? ¡Tengo que hacer un recado! ― solté. ¿Eran Edward y sus amigos todos así? ¿Su propia raza de ridículo?

Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó unas llaves. ― Toma. Usa el mío. Es el jeep.

Respiré profundamente. ― Gracias, pero en realidad solo quiero conducir mi...

De repente, Edward apareció detrás de Emmett. ― ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres?

― Quiero que le digas a quien sea que conduzca ese coche que lo aparte. Por favor. Y gracias.

Miró el coche, poniendo una cara. ― Tienes que estar tomándome el pelo.

Me alegré, creyendo que lo veía a mi manera. ― ¡Lo sé! Simplemente... han aparcado ahí. Quiero decir, no podrían haber encontrado-

― Bella. ¿De verdad tienes que ir a alguna parte _ahora mismo_? Porque, bueno-

― Le he dicho que puede usar el mío, ― interrumpió Emmett, poniendo una vez más sus llaves frente a mi cara.

― ¡Es el principio de la cosa! ― grité, cogiendo las llaves.

Me di la vuelta en el porche, mirando el jeep de Emmett. Y... el coche que lo bloqueaba.

_Cuenta hasta diez, Bella. Solo cuenta hasta diez._

― Oh, bueno, ― murmuraba Emmett mientras me daba la vuelta. Le lancé las llaves y empujé a Edward para entrar en su casa. No había tanta gente como había habido en la fiesta, pero eran unos cuantos. Vi a Falda Corta delante, ahora agarrándose al brazo de Edward. Y a él, estremeciéndose.

Solté un grito ahogado, llevándome la mano a la boca. La parte trasera del cuello de Edward y sus orejas estaban de un rosa brillante. También lo estaban sus pantorrillas. Rojas incluso.

Oh tío.

Se giró, me vio y rodó los ojos.

― Bella, no sé de quien es el coche. Me llevará una eternidad saberlo. ¿No puede esperar? ¿Lo que sea que tengas que hacer? O simplemente puedes... no sé, coger el de Emmett-

― El coche de Emmett también está bloqueado. ¡Vamos, necesito una cosa para el trabajo!

Frunció el ceño y se fue con fuertes pisadas. Estaba acostumbrada a que fuera más sencillo tratar con él pero supongo que las quemaduras severas pueden arruinarle el día a un chico.

Un minuto después pasó a mi lado, sosteniendo un llavero. Me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

― Mira, siento que hayas tenido que dejar la fiesta cinco segundos pero sabes que tus invitados no deberían aparcar en mi camino de entrada, ― dije.

Él me ignoró. Que maleducado. Esperé a que apartara el coche del camino de entrada antes de hacerle un gesto para que bajara la ventanilla.

― ¿Ahora qué? ― Suspiró, todavía frunciendo el ceño.

No pude evitarlo. Estaba tan harta de todo: su actitud de mierda esa noche, su tranquila estupidez el resto del tiempo, las bromas que sabía que me había hecho, su falta de consideración en general, lo verdes que eran sus ojos, lo firme que era su probablemente ardiente trasero...

― Tal vez quieras ponerte un poco de _vaselina_ en tu quemadura, ― dije. ― He oído que ayuda realmente.

Con eso, me di la vuelta y subí en mi coche, sin molestarme en esperar una respuesta.

...*...

**Él dijo**

La miré marcharse.

No... podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Estaba diciendo que sabía que había sido yo el de la vaselina? ¿Y como sabía que me había quemado con el sol? Me toqué con cuidado la nuca, siseando por el dolor. Probablemente había notado la zona roja cuando estaba en la casa hacía un momento.

¿Verdad? Aparqué el coche de Jasper más cerca de mi casa y me bajé, todavía pensando en Bella. Había algo que parecía estar mal. Algo...

Em apareció en el umbral de la puerta. ― ¿Todo arreglado?

― Sí. ― Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados. ― Yo... creo que Bella sabe algo.

― ¿Sobre qué?

― La vaselina.

Él estalló en risas, dándose una palmada en la pierna. ― ¡Ja, idiota!

Sacudí la cabeza. Sí, definitivamente algo no iba bien. ¿Podría ella... haberme hecho algo? ¿Hacerme dormir? Me sentí drogado al despertarme, pero no me había parecido plausible en ese momento. Mirando atrás, sin embargo, me había quedado dormido poco después de beberme el té frío.

Nah, imposible. La Srta. Repelente era obsesiva pero no estaba loca.

¿Verdad?

Miré por la ventana a su casa.

Sí. Sí que lo estaba.

...*...

Dos a.m.

Em y yo ya habíamos llenado de papel higiénico el jardín trasero de Bella un poco antes.

Terminé de vaciar el contenido de mi abono en una bolsa de papel y miré para asegurarme de que la casa de Bella todavía estaba oscura antes de colarme por el jardín.

Primero cubrí el manillar de la puerta de su coche con más vaselina. Ya sabes, porque obviamente le gustaba mucho la cosa.

Luego coloqué la cálida y olorosa bolsa de papel frente a su puerta principal y llamé al timbre.

Dos veces.

Estaba a salvo en el interior cuando oí su puerta abrirse.

* * *

"La cálida y olorosa bolsa de papel" no es cosa del Edward universitario, es más propio del Edward de 5 años jejejejeje.

¡Vaya dos!

Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	7. Esquirlas y Sombras

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**EMBRACE**

Capitulo siete – Esquirlas y Sombras

**Ella dijo**

Afortunadamente, la peste de lo que fuera que había en la bolsa de papel evitó que la pisara.

Estirando el brazo al interior de la casa, encendí la luz del porche.

Y... oh Dios mío. También había llenado mi jardín de papel higiénico.

Ni siquiera podía...

No.

Pero no podía darle la satisfacción de reaccionar. Cerrando la puerta silenciosamente, fui a la cocina y cogí una bolsa de plástico para poder deshacerme del rancio lo que fuera que Edward-el-Imbécil hubiera dejado. Una vez que me encargué de ello, me lavé las manos y volví a la cama. Me ocuparía del papel higiénico por la mañana.

...*...

Rose se detuvo con el sándwich a medio camino de su boca. ― Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

― Más quisiera.

― Es tan amateur, ― dijo asombrada, tomando finalmente su bocado. Tuve que preguntarme si ella estaba disfrutando secretamente de esa batalla de vecinos.

― Rose.

― ¿Qué? Estoy pensando.

― Estaba lista para dejar las cosas tranquilas, pero ahora me ha vuelto a enfadar, ― me quejé, apuñalando mi ensalada.

― Tranquila, ― Rose suspiró, cogiendo mi tenedor y poniéndolo en la mesa. ― Los tomates cherry no deberían sufrir por la estupidez de Edward.

― ¡Hay papel higiénico por todo mi jardín!

― Alice y yo iremos después del trabajo para ayudarte a limpiar.

Asentí, cogiendo mi tenedor de nuevo. ― Gracias.

― Esto te está afectando, ¿verdad? ― preguntó Rose de repente.

Me encogí de hombros, masticando. ― Estoy cansada de ello. Pero es muy raro... así que probablemente nunca se detenga.

― Podrías ser la persona sensata y acabar ya con ello.

― ¿Y dejarle ganar? ― grité indignada. ― ¡De ninguna manera!

Rose rodó los ojos. ― Acabas de decir que va a seguir de un lado a otro.

― Antes estabas muy feliz de ayudar, ― señalé.

― Sí, y sus bromitas infantiles ni se han acercado. ― Sonrió satisfecha.

― No, no lo han hecho, pero aun así son malditamente irritantes.

Comimos un rato en silencio. Él quería dejar cosas asquerosas en mi porche, ¿verdad? Contemplé dejar esquirlas de cristal en el suyo.

Pero no, eso sería sangriento. Y probablemente ilegal. Pensando en ello, la mayoría de mis fantasías de venganza concerniendo a Edward eran un poco violentas. Había algo en él que sacaba lo peor de mí.

― Debería simplemente cerrarle la puerta con pegamento para que no pueda salir, ― dije.

Rose levantó una ceja.

...*...

Nos había llevado horas quitar el papel higiénico de mis árboles.

Horas.

Alice tuvo que marcharse primero, diciendo que tenía que hacer un par de recados antes de ir a casa.

Los dos amigos de Edward, los que más veía, aparcaron en la puerta de al lado. El grandote, Emerson o como fuera, no podía quitar los ojos de Rose mientras caminaba. Menuda sorpresa.

― ¿Necesitas... ayuda? ― preguntó, mirando hacia arriba mientras se ponía directamente bajo la escalera.

_Pervertido._

Rose a propósito dejó caer por error la caja que había estado usando para guardar el papel.

― Ooops, ― dijo secamente.

Pero Leñador solo miró encantado, no pareciendo importarle las tiras en que estaba cubierto.

― ¿Tomaré eso como un sí?

― ¿Tienes otra escalera? ― preguntó ella.

― Puedo conseguir una...

― ¡Emmett! ― rugió la voz de Edward desde la ventana del piso de arriba. ― ¿Qué. Demonios?

Emmett volvió a mirar tímidamente a Rose y luego a mí. ― Paz.

― Este es del que te hablaba, ― murmuré, viéndole alejarse.

― Hm. Que pena que sea mono.

― Rose...

― Vale, vale. Terminemos.

...*...

**Él dijo**

Emmett entró, fingiendo no notar mi mirada furiosa.

― Tío.

Levantó las manos. ― Solo estaba-

― -distrayéndote por una pequeña ayudante. Sí, sé cómo va. Pero, ¿has olvidado que tú me ayudaste a llenar el lugar de papel higiénico? ― solté.

Él rodó los ojos y cogió una cerveza de mi nevera. ― Creo, tal vez, que tú y la chica tenéis que declarar un alto el fuego. Siempre estás malhumorado.

― No lo estoy.

― Sí lo estás, ― dijo Jasper, cogiendo cervezas para él y para mí. ― Quiero decir, ¿se supone que tiene que ser divertido? Porque pareces horriblemente estresado.

― Como sea. ― Le di un largo trago a mi cerveza. ― Todo lo que sé es que tenía una vida agradable y pacífica aquí antes de que Bella apareciera. La quiero de vuelta.

― Y crees que bromas sin fin son la respuesta, ― bromeó Jasper.

Me encogí de hombros.

― Solo... haz lo que tengas que hacer pero no me pidas más ayuda, ― dijo Emmett, cogiendo un mando de la Wii de la mesa. ― Ahora, ¿dónde está el nuevo juego?

Le lancé la caja y volví a la cocina, dónde vi a las chicas bajar de sus escaleras.

Dejaría a Bella tranquila, claro.

Justo después de esta noche.

...*...

**Ella dijo**

Tres a.m.

Hacía horas que no había movimiento en la casa de al lado. Armada con mi rollo de cinta adhesiva extra fuerte, salí por la puerta trasera y crucé el jardín que separaba nuestras casas. Fui de puntillas hasta el frente, mirando a mi alrededor y me puse a trabajar.

Diez minutos después, me aparté satisfecha. La puerta de Edward estaba tan bien cerrada que tendría que saltar por una ventana para salir.

O... usar la puerta trasera, pero no iba a meterme en todo eso, ya me había consumido demasiado tiempo.

Bajé los escalones y corrí en silencio a mi casa, congratulándome internamente por un trabajo bien hecho.

Tan creído me lo tenía que ni siquiera le vi hasta que me golpeé contra una pared de carne y grité.

El grito me fue devuelto. ― ¡AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Empecé a golpear y darle patadas al merodeador con todas mis fuerzas, cuando de repente me agarró.

― ¡Bella!

Me quedé helada, jadeando. ― ¿Edward?

Me soltó, doblándose en la oscuridad. ― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí fuera?

― ¿Yo? ― grité, todavía temblando. ― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo _tú? _¿Merodeando como un rarito?

― ¡Um, hola! ― gritó, moviendo el brazo a su alrededor. ― ¡Tú estás haciendo lo mismo!

Miré su mano con los ojos entrecerrados. ― ¿Qué tienes...?

Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de esconderlo. ― Lo mismo que tú. Aparentemente.

Soltando un grito ahogado, le empujé a un lado y subí los escalones hasta mi puerta principal...

...que estaba cerrada con cinta adhesiva.

― Hijo de-

― Muy bonito. ¡Realmente bonito! ― gritó desde su puerta principal.

...*...

**Él dijo**

― Te odio, ― gruñó, bajando sus escalones. ― Era mi turno, idiota.

― Oh. ¿Así que admites seguir el juego, Srta. Remilgada? Porque-

― ¡Alto!

Los dos nos quedamos helados, sobresaltados por las brillantes luces que nos cegaban.

Los policías habían vuelto.

― ¿Hay... algún problema, Oficial? ― pregunté, preguntándome si debería levantar las manos.

― Yo debería hacerles esa pregunta, ― dijo el policía, acercándose. ― Ha habido varias llamadas por merodeo y molestias que provienen de estas propiedades. ¿Quieren explicarse?

* * *

Hola!

Los exámenes han vuelto y ayer se me olvidó subir, pero la historia está completamente traducida así que seguiré actualizando hasta que se termine aunque haya algún retraso.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	8. Triangulos

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**EMBRACE**

Capitulo ocho – Triangulos

**Él dijo**

― No es nada, Oficial, ― dije rápidamente. Lo último que necesitaba era ser detenido por algo tan estúpido.

Estaba empezando a darme cuenta realmente de la realidad de la situación. Tal vez debería haber escuchado a Emmett y haberme abstenido de gastar más bromas.

― No es eso lo que parece, ― dijo, alumbrando con su linterna la puerta de Bella cerrada con pegamento.

No veía el punto en usarla; ya tenía las luces largas del coche y el rotativo y todo tipo de luz alumbrando su casa.

― Ah, bueno... sí... ― murmuré, rascándome la nuca.

Bella se mantuvo en silencio, mirando al suelo.

― Bueno, usted ya ha recibido recientemente un aviso por perturbar la paz, ¿no es cierto, Sr. Cullen?

Miré furioso a Bella. ― Sí, señor.

― Me estoy pensando si detenerle tras su numerito de esta noche. Este es un vecindario agradable; esta gente no tiene porqué soportar esto. ― Alumbró mi puerta con su linterna, riendo cuando vio que estaba en el mismo estado que la de Bella. ― Vale, entonces.

― Sentimos mucho haber causado algún problema, ― dijo Bella suavemente. ― Si simplemente... nos deja entrar, podemos garantizar que no pasará de nuevo.

― Oh, más les vale creer que no pasará de nuevo, ― dijo el policía. Su voz había perdido todo trazo del humor que tal vez hubiera estado ahí segundos antes. ― O, de otra forma, les detendré a los dos.

― Sí, señor, ― dijimos.

Apagó la linterna y volvió a meterse en su coche.

― Ugh. Eso ha estado cerca, ― murmuré, pasándome una mano por la cara.

Bella me lanzó una mirada asesina antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su patio trasero.

― ¿Qué, ahora no vas a hablarme?

― No tengo nada que decirte, ― dijo.

― Podrías disculparte...

Se detuvo abruptamente, dándose la vuelta. ― ¿Por qué?

― Por denunciarme a la policía en primer lugar. Probablemente esa sea la razón por la que han respondido tan rápido esta noche.

― ¿Qué? ― Bella me miró con la boca abierta. ― Me ves aquí de pie, ¿verdad? ¿Cuando habría tenido tiempo para llamar a la policía?

― Esta noche no, ― resoplé, rodando los ojos. ― La noche de la fiesta.

― ¿Crees que te denuncié a la policía? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

La adrenalina que se había desvanecido empezó a subir en forma de irritación masiva. ― ¿Quién demonios habría llamado entonces, Bella? ― le gruñí.

...*...

**Ella dijo**

― Probablemente la misma persona que les ha llamado esta noche, genio, ― escupí.

― Sí, claro, ― rebatió él, pero supe que no estaba muy seguro. No podía creer que hubiera pensado que había sido yo la que le había denunciado a él y su estúpida fiestecita ante la policía.

Apretando los dientes, fui directa una vez más a la parte trasera de mi casa para poder entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

― Discutiremos esto más tarde, ― dijo.

_Por nada del mundo, amigo_.

Al día siguiente estaba tan cansada por la noche anterior que el trabajo extra que tuve que llevarme a casa fue una completa tortura. Ni siquiera tenía a las chicas para ayudarme; Rose tenía una cita y Alice tenía tanto papeleo como yo.

Aparcando en mi camino de entrada y saliendo con dificultad del coche mientras llevaba un maletín, el bolso y la compra, caminé hasta el porche.

Y me detuve. Y miré a la guinda de mi helado de crema de mierda.

La puerta. ¡La maldita puerta! Todavía estaba pegada. Me había olvidado completamente por lo ocupado que tenía el día.

No había tenido tiempo de encargarme de ello antes esa mañana y, ciertamente, no tenía ganas de encargarme de eso en ese momento. Al inspeccionarlo más de cerca, pareció que el Sr. Bromista había usado incluso el mismo tipo de pegamento que yo -Gorilla.

Respirando profundamente, conté hasta diez... dos veces... y rodeé la casa para entrar por detrás.

Trabajé hasta tarde esa noche, asegurándome de que todas las "i" tenían sus puntos. Lo último que necesitaba era haberme esforzado tanto para que todo fuera destrozado por un detalle ínfimo. Había gente que dependía de que yo hiciera bien mi trabajo y fuera profesional, sin importar las circunstancias nada profesionales con las que había estado lidiando en casa.

Por suerte, no hubo ni un solo ruido en la casa de al lado en toda la noche. Nada de música, voces o coches aparcando en la madrugada.

Me di una ducha rápida, me puse el pijama y me quedé dormida en cuestión de minutos.

La mañana siguiente, me desperté un poco antes de lo normal para poder despegar mi puerta principal antes de empezar el día. Cogí un cutter de un cajón y salí por mi puerta trasera en chanclas, bostezando mientras me arrastraba hasta la parte delantera.

Pestañeé sorprendida.

El pegamento había desaparecido. No quedaba ni un resto. Dando un paso adelante, pasé mis dedos por la madera y miré hacia la casa de Edward. Parecía que su puerta también había vuelto a la normalidad.

Huh.

...*...

**Él dijo**

Nuestros caminos no se cruzaron durante un par de días. A veces, si no tenía la música puesta en casa o si Em y Jasper se mantenían en silencio, escuchaba el coche de Bella o las voces de sus amigas a lo lejos pero, además de eso... nada.

Sabía que ella sabía que había quitado el pegamento de su puerta.

Los chicos prácticamente me habían obligado a hacerlo cuando les expliqué lo que había pasado con la policía. Jasper estaba específicamente convencido de que Bella no había sido la que nos había denunciado.

― Quiero decir, es algo importante, ¿sabes? O eres del tipo que llama a la policía por cualquier cosa o te encargas tú mismo-

― Y ella obviamente es del tipo de encargarse ella misma, tío, ― interrumpió Emmett, buscando en la nevera.

Así que, llámalo un pálpito, o una sensación, o lo que sea.

Todavía estaba muy enfadado con ella por drogarme y hacer que me quemara, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ya. Estábamos en un punto muerto, suponía.

Noté que ella había empezado a cortar su césped los sábados por la tarde. Como respuesta, yo compré un cubo de la basura más pesado con una tapa que encajaba bien para que no pudiera quejarse más por ello.

El domingo llegó y estaba relajándome en el jardín con los chicos cuando olimos el dulce olor a barbacoa sobre la verja.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Emmett se levantó de un salto y miró al otro lado a través de un agujero en la madera.

― Maldición, ― dijo, casi babeando.

― ¿Tan buena pinta tiene? ― pregunté, rodando los ojos.

― Definitivamente se podría decir eso, ― jadeó, echando otro vistazo.

― Si tanto hambre tenéis, podría sacar la parrilla-

― No, idiota, ― siseó, llamándonos con la mano.

Yo me quedé quieto, pero Jasper picó y poco después los dos estaban mirando a través de la verja como pervertidos prepubescentes.

Era demasiado. El olor de la comida cocinándose... la suave charla y las ocasionales risitas femeninas... la forma en que mis dos mejores amigos miraban como hombres sedientos en el desierto. Suspirando, me puse de pie y fui a mirar.

Bella y sus dos amigas, la pequeña castaña y la rubia amazona, se paseaban en bikinis, cocinando y bebiendo lo que parecían ser margaritas.

Erección instantánea.

Di un paso atrás tan rápido que me caí.

Jasper soltó una risita, intentando no reír en voz alta, pero Emmett empezó a partirse.

― Ja ja, ― dije secamente, limpiándome el césped de los pantalones mientras me levantaba.

― Ha sido divertido. ― Jasper rio. ― No es culpa nuestra que no te quede sentido del humor.

― Amén a eso, ― dijo Em de acuerdo, volviendo a mirar por el agujero.

Daba igual. Ahora todo en lo que podía pensar era en la Srta. Remilgada con su bikini microscópico, dos pequeños triángulos que cubrían sus pechos y uno más apenas cubriendo el resto. ¿Quién sabía que la puritana era capaz de ello?

De repente, una clara voz femenina -no la de Bella- nos llamó. ― Tal vez quieras venir a por ello mientras está caliente, Emmett.

Le dio un codazo a Jasper. ― Vamos, tío. Te presentaré a Alice.

Me dejaron solo en mi jardín trasero, preguntándome cómo y cuándo se habían encariñado tanto con el enemigo.

Di un paso más cerca de la verja y me incliné para mirar al otro lado.

Ojos marrones. Muy cerca.

― Deja de espiar y ven a comer, ― dijo Bella, suspirando.

* * *

Hola!

Ya hemos pasado el ecuador de la historia, que tiene 14 capítulos. Pero no creáis que porque al parecer han llegado a una tregua la cosa se va a poner menos divertida, jeje.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	9. Castillo

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**EMBRACE**

Capitulo nueve – Castillo

**Ella dijo**

Francamente, no estaba segura de qué hacer con Edward Pantalones Malhumorados. Era raro tenerle en mi jardín por invitación mía y no porque estuviera merodeando sin buenas intenciones.

Había sido tentador dejarle solo en su lado de la verja cuando los chicos vinieron. Realmente tampoco había querido invitar a Emmett y Jasper, pero Rose obviamente tenía algo con Leñador y ahora Alice le estaba poniendo ojitos al rubio, así que tuve que intentar ser una buena vecina. Él había, después de todo, mostrado buena fe al despegar mi puerta principal y comprarse un cubo de la basura decente. Y... vale, era mono. Realmente mono. Incluso con la ropa puesta.

_¡Sobre todo con la ropa puesta!_

Le eché una mirada. Estaba de pie a un lado, bordeando a las parejas felices con una cerveza en la mano.

Taciturno, cabizbajo.

¿Qué le había pasado a la mariposa social?

― Um... Edward, ― le llamé, moviendo la espátula que estaba usando para darle la vuelta a las hamburguesas.

Él hizo una pausa y luego se acercó lentamente, con sospecha, como si fuera a cocinarle a él después.

― ¿Cómo... ya sabes... te gustan las hamburguesas?

― Oh. ― Cambió el peso de un pie a otro. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si necesitaba ir al baño cuando respondió. ― Medio hechas.

― ¿De verdad? Vale...

Él resopló. ― ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo te gustan a ti?

― Poco hechas.

― Por supuesto.

Removí las hamburguesas. ― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

No dijo nada. Yo hice un gesto hacia los platos y él cogió uno y me lo dio.

...*...

**Él dijo**

No sabía lo que eso significaba, excepto que Bella parecía típica; la tenía calada. Tenía la sensación de que también bebía solo cerveza y vino light. Y comía sushi.

Sin embargo, decidí no decirle eso. Nuestra tregua era débil.

Ella me dio mi hamburguesa y movió la cabeza hacia la mesa de condimentos.

― Gracias, ― murmuré, sintiéndome como un tonto. Casi la prefería siendo una perra insufrible. Esto era incómodo.

Aunque, verla en ese bikini era como un oasis en el desierto. Ya si no hablara, nunca, sería la chica perfecta.

― ¿Tenéis patatas? ― gritó Emmett con la boca llena.

― No, ― dijo Rose, sacudiendo la cabeza. ― Pero tenemos ensalada de fruta.

― Oh, vamos. ¿Qué tipo de barbacoa es esta? ― bromeó, guiñándole el ojo.

Ella rodó los ojos y frunció los labios. ― Una barbacoa a la que os hemos invitado porque nos dabais pena.

― Ouch. ― Jasper dejó su plato, con una mirada de diversión. ― Creo que Edward tiene patatas, ¿verdad?

Las tenía. Pero simplemente me encogí de hombros.

Jasper me ignoró y fue a la puerta de al lado, seguramente para coger las patatas.

― Están increíbles, Bella, ― dijo Emmett, cerniéndose sobre la parrilla con el plato extendido. ― No he comido hamburguesas tan buenas desde nuestro viaje por carretera hasta White Castle.

― ¿White Castle? ― Alice frunció el ceño, limpiándose las manos con una servilleta. ― No creo haber estado en uno por aquí.

― Oh, no hay ninguno, ― le aseguró Emmett. ― Nosotros simplemente... salimos a la carretera hasta que encontramos uno. Ya sabes, ¿cómo en la película?

Alice sacudió la cabeza. ― ¿Qué película?

Emmett la miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. ― _¿Harold y Kumar van a White Castle?_

Ella se encogió de hombros. ― Nop.

Vi a Bella acercarse a nosotros, ajustándose la parte de abajo con su mano libre. Oh tío, tenía una línea de bronceado muy pequeña...

― No te pierdes mucho, Alice. Es una película estúpida, ― dijo.

― Es un clásico, ― rebatí, vagamente sorprendido porque ella la conociera.

― Es un desastre, ― disparó.

― Que es la razón por la que es un clásico.

― Como sea.

― ¿Sabes qué? Que le den. ― Me puse de pie y tiré mi basura justo cuando Jasper volvía con las patatas. ― Es imposible hablar contigo. Nunca he conocido a nadie tan estirado como tú.

Me miró con la boca abierta. Un segundo.

Entonces se levantó, convirtiendo las manos en puños. ― ¿Sí? Bueno, tú eres un imbécil. Tampoco es que vivir a tu lado sea como un día de picnic, déjame que te lo diga.

― Por lo menos yo me divierto. No es culpa mía que probablemente necesites echar un polvo.

Lo siguiente que supe era que media hamburguesa venía hacia mí, completa con mostaza, mayonesa y ketchup.

Dándome cuenta de forma distante del silencio que nos rodeaba, caminé con calma hasta la mesa de condimentos y cogí el bote de mostaza. Antes de que Bella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la enchufé con ella, llenándola de salsa amarilla.

Ella gritó y corrió hasta el ketchup.

Yo cogí la mayonesa. La puse buena.

Ella cogió una cerveza, la sacudió y me la enchufó.

No quedaba nada más, así que cogí una cerveza e hice lo mismo.

Escupiendo, se lanzó a mí, tirándome al césped.

― Pero qué... ¡bruja loca!

― ¡Te odio! ― gruñó. ― ¡Desearía que te mudaras! ¡Muy lejos! ¡Por que no te vas a... a... White Castle!

Evité por los pelos un rodillazo en las pelotas.

― Eso no tiene sentido, ― gruñí, rodando para quedar sobre ella.

De repente, fuimos empapados con agua fría.

Rose estaba a nuestro lado con la manguera apuntando en nuestra dirección; Alice, Jasper y Emmett estaban detrás de ella con la misma expresión de fascinación.

― Chicos estáis... completamente locos. No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero creo que deberíais hablarlo. O... tener sexo.

Mojada y resbaladiza, Bella se removió debajo de mí, apartándome.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que la parte de arriba de su bikini se había movido.

El pezón.

Más bonito.

_Que había visto jamás._

...*...

**Ella dijo**

Seguí su mirada y casi me muero. Mi pecho estaba... colgando fuera de mi traje de baño. Soltando un grito ahogado, lo arreglé -pero era demasiado tarde. Edward miró de mi pecho a mis ojos y otra vez abajo.

Rose dejó caer la manguera, estremeciéndose.

Alice estaba morada con el esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.

Jasper simplemente comía patatas.

Emmett se acercó y me echó una mano. ― Maldición, Bella. ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida, chica?

Me fui hacia la puerta, a punto de explotar.

Ese día ganaba totalmente...

…como la mayor mierda de día. Poco después de que cerrara de un portazo, la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

― Bella, ― dijo Edward, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo.

― ¿Qué?

Cruzó la cocina, me empujó contra la pared, y me besó tan fuerte que me dolieron los labios.

* * *

Hola!

¿Qué os había dicho de la diversión?

Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	10. Bruja

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**EMBRACE**

Capitulo diez – Bruja

**Ella dijo**

La lengua de Edward colándose entre mis labios me sacó de mi estupor.

Agarrando un puñado de su increíble pelo cobrizo, le eché la cabeza atrás. Él jadeó mirándome, con los ojos vidriosos y medio cerrados.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó, arrastrando la palabra.

― ¿Qué? ― repetí, mirándole la boca. Espera, _¿qué?_

Le empujé y volví a mirarle furiosa, notando que nuestros amigos en el jardín se esforzaban por mirar a través del panel de la puerta. Ugh. Si no estaban ayudando, estaban estorbando. O tal vez estorbar fuera ayudar.

_¡Maldición! ¡No podía pensar!_

Los ojos de Edward estaban posados de nuevo en mis pechos, luego en mi boca, luego en mis pechos.

No podía negar que su mirada era caliente y me estaba abrasando, haciéndome sentir bastante cachonda.

Dio un paso adelante de nuevo, inmovilizándome contra la pared, dejando solo el espacio suficiente para estirar el brazo lentamente y enganchar un dedo en un lado de la parte superior de mi bikini.

Le di un golpe.

Él me besó, con lengua esa vez.

...*...

**Él dijo**

Se me había ocurrido, viendo a la Bruja estallar en otra rabieta, que si tenía tanto fuego _en_ la habitación como _fuera _de ella, entonces tal vez fuera de hecho perfecta para mí.

Así que ahí estábamos, cubiertos de condimentos y enrollándonos.

Pero, maldición, Bella sabía bien. Incluso con la mayonesa y la cerveza. Sí, me había apartado la mano de un golpe, pero no se había arreglado el bikini y ahora su pecho desnudo estaba presionado contra mi camiseta mojada. Podía sentir su pezón.

_El_ pezón.

Bajé las manos por sus costados y le agarré el trasero, haciéndola saltar un poco y envolver sus piernas a mi alrededor. Entonces la saqué de la cocina y caminé por el pasillo.

_Golpe._

― ¡Ow! ¡Ten cuidado, idiota! ― gritó, frotándose la nuca.

― Tal vez si dejaras de succionarme la cara podría ver por dónde voy.

Ella gruñó y se arregló el bikini. ― Suéltame.

Encogiéndome de hombros, la solté. Se dio la vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras, así que la seguí. Dobló la esquina en el piso superior y pude verla sonreír, así que la pillé y la eché sobre mi hombro.

― Como si pudieras ser más rápida que yo, ― dije con una risita.

Gritó -creo que en realidad estaba un poco molesta- y empezó a darme puñetazos y a pellizcarme.

Entré en la primera habitación que vi.

Sip, definitivamente esa era la de ella.

Maniáticamente organizada. Colores coordinados. Simétrica.

La tiré en la cama y me quité la camisa.

...*...

**Ella dijo**

― Supongo que esta es la parte en que me derrito porque pareces un Adonis, ― dije sarcásticamente, incorporándome apoyada en los codos. ― No olvidemos que ya he visto esto antes. Muchas veces. Todo ello.

Puso una exagerada cara de sorpresa. ― ¡Claro! De hecho... ― Caminó hasta mi ventana y miró abajo.

Mierda. La ventana daba a su jardín trasero.

― ¡Serás pervertida! ― dijo encantado. ― Nah, da igual. Lo entiendo, ― dijo, y se desnudó tan rápido que me tomó un minuto darme cuenta de que estaba mirando al mismísimo Capitán Winkie.

― Se ha quedado sin palabras. Por fin, ― dijo, quitándome la parte de abajo y haciendo a un lado la de arriba.

― Cállate.

― Con sabor a mostaza. Pero está bien, ― comentó, lamiendo el otro pezón.

― De verdad que no eres mi tipo,― gemí, intentando no derretirme por lo increíble que era la boca de Edward. Era mucho mejor besando de lo que lo era hablando.

Lamió hasta mi cuello y empezó a besar mi boca.

― Condón, ― murmuré.

― ¿Dónde?

Le aparté de un empujón y saqué uno de la bolsita de My Little Pony que Rose había regalado en su última fiesta de cumpleaños.

Lo abrió y se lo puso tan rápido que me pregunté si había algún deporte olímpico en el que él podría competir.

Respiré profundamente. ― Solo para que lo sepas-

Me agarró las caderas y entró con brío.

...*...

**Él dijo**

Supongo que ella no se lo esperaba, porque soltó un gritito.

No podía... creer... lo mojada que estaba.

Tío, tenía que enfadarla más a menudo. De hecho, pensándolo bien, probablemente llevaba semanas húmeda. Gemí y embestí más rápido, excitándome con los sonidos que ella hacía. Me apretó entre sus piernas y agarró mi pelo, lo que dolió y me animó a ir más rápido.

Su boca estaba abierta.

Sus tetas se movían de forma hipnotizante.

Pensé que amaba a esa chica.

Y entonces me corrí.

...*...

**Ella dijo**

Edward se estremeció sobre mí y luego me cayó encima.

― ¿Eso es todo? ― pregunté, decepcionada.

Salió de mí.

Bueno, vale. Había estado genial... durante dos minutos completos.

Al menos tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

¿Qué acabábamos de hacer?

Empecé a sentarme pero él volvió a empujarme hacia abajo y colocó su cara entre mis piernas y oh-

_¡Oh!_

...*...

**Ellos dijeron**

Preguntándose si Bella sabía lo claramente que se oían todos los sonidos en su casa, Rose, Alice, Jasper y Emmett se cambiaron a la de Edward.


	11. Medusa

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**EMBRACE**

Capitulo once – Medusa

**Él dijo**

Bella se sentó; parecía que acababa de estar en una guerra.

Y, en cierto sentido, había estado.

― Necesito una ducha, ― dijo, con una voz muy pequeña. ― Huelo a, ― olisqueó su brazo, ― sexo y condimentos.

― Sexo y caramelos, ― dije, riendo apreciativamente.

Me miró divertida y se bajó de la cama.

Así que, no me invitó a la ducha con ella. Puede que fuera lo mejor. Me levanté, me vestí y fui al piso de abajo, mirando sus cosas por el camino. Su casa olía bien, como a cosas recién horneadas.

Salí por la puerta principal y volví a mi cueva, aliviado por estar otra vez en campo local.

Excepto por las cuatro personas que jugaban al Twister en mi sala de estar.

― ¿Qué demonios es esto?

― ¿De vuelta tan pronto? ― preguntó Rose, colocando su tobillo cerca de la rodilla de Jasper.

― Sí tío, creímos que te quedarías ahí para otra-

― Fuera. Todos. Tengo que limpiarme.

Todos me miraron, extrañados.

― ¡Me he metido en una pelea de comida! ¡Por el amor de Dios, marcháos! ¡Por favor!

Sin mirar para ver si se iban, subí las escaleras y encendí la ducha, temblando aliviado cuando cayó el agua caliente.

La niebla se había aclarado. Me había sacado a Bella del sistema de un polvo.

Estaba bastante orgulloso de mí mismo; me había enfrentado a la Bruja. Me había encontrado cara a cara con ella y sobrevivido, sin siquiera volverme de piedra en el proceso.

...*...

**Ella dijo**

No fue muy sorprendente encontrar mi casa vacía cuando salí del baño.

Edward no era exactamente un tipo resistente, y no pretendía el doble sentido.

Arrugando la nariz por el asco, quité las sábanas sucias de ketchup de mi cama y las eché en la lavadora en el piso de abajo. Me vestí, me pasé un cepillo por el pelo y marché a la puerta de al lado.

Edward respondió a la puerta; se le veía y olía bastante limpio y apetecible.

― Gracias por despedirte, imbécil.

Él frunció el ceño, mirando hacia mi casa como si todavía estuviéramos allí.

― No puedes venir y hechizarme para llevarme a la cama y luego largarte como un cursi cowboy de película. Ten algo de respeto.

― ¿Te he hechizado? ― preguntó, moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo.

― Ugh. ― Me di la vuelta para irme pero él me agarró el brazo.

― Entra.

― No.

Rodó los ojos y tiró de mí al interior. ― Has venido aquí porque querías, así que deja de jugar.

Me encogí de hombros, cruzándome de brazos y mirando a mi alrededor. Estaba un poco desordenado, pero nada demasiado malo. Olía a... ¿vainilla y lavanda? Inhalé, buscando discretamente la fuente de tal ridiculez.

― Te gusta eso, ¿eh? Enchufes Glade, chica. Mantienen la cueva fresca, ― me informó Edward, señalando mientras pasábamos la sala de estar.

― ¿Juegas al Twister?

― Nah, han sido Em y Jas. Y tus amigas.

― Oh. ― Intenté sacarme la imagen de la cabeza. ― Así que, de todas formas-

― Ni siquiera me invitaste a la ducha, ― suspiró, rebuscando en su nevera.

― Tampoco te invité a mi casa o mi habitación, pero no tuviste problemas para entrar, ― le recordé.

― Ah, pero sí me invitaste a tu coño.

― Eres asqueroso.

― No es eso lo que decías hace media hora.

― Bueno, estaba cachonda. Ya lo he superado.

― ¿De verdad? ― Abrió una cerveza y la puso delante de mí. ― Creo que deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo.

― Seguro que sí, ― dije secamente, tomando un trago.

― Hablo en serio.

― Oh, lo sé.

Nos miramos especulativamente cada uno a un lado de la encimera.

― Creo que eres egoísta, maleducado e inmaduro.

― Yo creo que tú estás buena. ― Se encogió de hombros. ― Además de ser estirada, quejica y de alto mantenimiento.

Creía que estaba buena. Hm.

― Admítelo. Te gusta esto, ― dijo, apuntando a sí mismo. ― Te veo mirando.

Ahora fui yo la que me encogí de hombros, bebiendo más cerveza antes de que pudiera decir algo "estirado" o terriblemente honesto.

De repente él estaba frente a mí, de pie entre mis piernas y quitándome la cerveza. Acabó con la succión y un poco de cerveza cayó por mi barbilla. Él se inclinó y la lamió.

― Ven, Princesa de Hielo.

― ¿Ir dónde?

― Ven. ― Me besó, deslizando su lengua en mi boca de una forma que debería haberle hecho ganarse un guantazo, pero le ganó un gemido en su lugar.

― Eres un hombre de dos minutos, ― susurré cuando empezó a mordisquear mi oreja.

― Normalmente no...

― Mhm.

― Lo digo en serio. Es que te sentías tan bien...

Un perverso caso de risitas estalló en mí. No podía dejar de reír.

Él se apartó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero sonreía un poco.

― Vale, Medusa. Menuda forma de destrozar el frágil ego de un hombre.

― Lo siento, ― dije riendo y resoplando, intentando controlarme.

Me levantó del taburete tirando de las presillas de mi pantalón y me llevó a la sala de estar.

― Tú, yo. Aquí mismo. Twister. Quien pierda tiene que invitar al otro a cenar, ― anunció.

Sonreí satisfecha, encantandome que ni siquiera pudiera pedirme una cita de forma apropiada.

― Bien.

Él fue primero -era un hábito, por lo que pude ver- y luego fui yo.

Pronto estuvimos enredados, gruñendo y riendo y maldiciendo. Hice mi movimiento y caí sobre él, aplastándole en el proceso.

― ¡Ha, yo gano! ― dijo, con la cara roja por haber estado cabezabajo.

Me puse a horcajadas sobre él. ― ¿Quién lo dice?

Levantó la mano y desabrochó mi Henley.

― ¿No llevas sujetador con cierre delantero?

― ¿Por qué ponértelo fácil?

― Así que, ¿esperabas algo de acción cuando viniste? ― preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente.

Le pellizqué la nariz.

― Oh, maldición, Bella.

Me moví, rodando contra su erección solo para ver sus ojos cerrarse. Finalmente me inmovilizó y volvió a mi camisa, abriéndola más.

― Ah, chicas. Os he extrañado, ― dijo, enganchando un pezón entre sus dedos a través de mi sujetador.

Tenía que admitir que yo también había extrañado al bastardo.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que os haya gustado. Solo quedan tres capítulos y acabamos.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	12. Adivinación

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**EMBRACE**

Capitulo doce – Adivinación

**Ella dijo**

― Pásame las virutas de chocolate, ¿vale?

Alice me lanzó la bolsa amarilla y volvió a su lugar al lado de Rose ante mi encimera. Me miraron en silencio mientras añadía el chocolate a la masa, mezclando bien los trocitos para que quedaran bien distribuidos.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunté, sin levantar la mirada.

― Oh, ya sabes 'qué', Bella, ― dijo Rose, con una risa seca enfatizando sus palabras. ― Sabes exactamente 'qué'.

― La última vez que te vimos, además de en el trabajo, estabas cubierta de comida y te liabas en la cocina con tu vecino, ― añadió Alice.

Empecé a echar cucharadas de masa de galletas en una hoja para el horno.

― Queréis nueces, ¿verdad? ¿O no?

Hablaron como si fueran una. ― Bella.

― Bien, Jesús. ― Soplé para apartarme el pelo de la cara y, finalmente, las miré. ― Hemos estado teniendo montones de sexo.

Alice abrió la boca de golpe pero Rose solo asintió, haciéndome un gesto para que continuara. ― Sí, lo sabemos. Lo _oímos, _lo que, por cierto, fue un poco perturbador.

Ahora fue mi boca la que se abrió. ― ¿Qué?

― Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con 'montones de sexo'? ― interrumpió Alice, entusiasmada. Cogió un par de virutas de chocolate que habían caído a un lado. ― Como... ¿todos los días?

― Como múltiples veces al día. Está probando un punto.

― ¿Qué punto? ― preguntó Rose.

― Que no es un hombre de dos minutos.

Rose resopló.

Le lancé una mirada de advertencia. ― No les digáis nada a Jasper y Emmett. Lo digo en serio.

― Mira quien se pone protectora, ― bromeó engreída. ― Hace una semana habrías publicado esa mierda por toda la ciudad.

― Sí, probablemente, ― acepté, haciendo bola tras bola de masa.

― ¿Entonces lo ha hecho? ― preguntó Alice.

― ¿Hacer qué?

― ¿Probar su punto?

― ¡Oh! Oh, sí. En realidad se está convirtiendo en algo odioso. Esta mañana tuve que decirle que la calidad es mejor que la cantidad.

― ¡Eres mala! ― gritó, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la emoción.

― Tengo que serlo, ― dije, encogiéndome de hombros. ― Es como si oliera la debilidad. Tengo que mantenerle en su lugar y todo eso.

― La verdad es que sois muy raros, ― dijo Rose.

Me lavé las manos. ― Lo sé.

...*...

**Él dijo**

― Así que... ― dijo Emmett, estirándose en el sofá. ― Bella, ¿huh?

Rodé los ojos y le ignoré, intentando descubrir en su lugar qué le había pasado al mando extra de la Wii.

― Jasper, ¿te llevaste el negro a casa la última vez?

― Naw, lo hizo Em.

Miré furioso a Emmett sobre mi hombro y él levantó las manos en defensa. ― Hey. No sabía que íbamos a jugar a Zelda hoy.

― No vamos a hacerlo; vamos a jugar a Super Mario Galaxy.

― Y qué...

Le lancé una almohada. ― Das asco. En serio. Ve a buscarlo.

― Pero-

― ¡Tío!

― ¡Vale! ― Se puso de pie e hizo crujir su espalda. ― Pero, cuando vuelva, quiero oírlo todo sobre el buen vecino que estás siendo. ― Movió las cejas arriba y abajo. ― No creas que no os escuché.

Se largó, cogiendo una bolsa de Doritos Ranchera tamaño familiar por el camino.

Exhalando bruscamente, caí en el sofá. Desafortunadamente, tener tanto sexo después de una sequía me estaba haciendo dos cosas. Uno, estaba haciendo que mi polla estuviera rozada. Y, dos, me estaba poniendo incluso más cachondo.

Más hambriento que nunca.

― ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó Jasper, mirándome raro mientras me ajustaba.

― Perfectamente.

― Edward.

― Jasper. Sí. Me estoy tirando a Bella, ¿vale?

― ¿Eso es todo lo que es?

― ¿Por qué siempre os ponéis así? ¿Es que, no sé, estáis suscritos a revistas de mujeres?

― No. ― Jasper rio, echándose hacia atrás. ― Pero no estoy asustado por sentimientos como obviamente lo estás tú.

Sacudí la cabeza, no queriendo morder un anzuelo tan obvio. ― No estoy asustado. Todo está bien.

― Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas de mirar por la ventana? ¿Hacia su casa?

Maldición. No se me ocurrió nada.

― Está bastante buena. Creo que deberías ir a por ello-

― Oh, estoy yendo a por ello. Todos los días-

― Sí, no. Quiero decir que deberías intentar en realidad tener una relación con ella. Es exactamente lo que necesitas.

Me estremecí. ― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

― Por una parte, está tan loca como tú. Y no aguanta tu basura.

_Literalmente..._

― Creí que se suponía que eras mi amigo, ― gemí.

― Lo soy. Y, como amigo tuyo, te sugiero que no destroces las cosas con Bella.

― Sí, porque no lo he destrozado bastante con todas las bromas, ― reí, perdiéndome en los dulces recuerdos de aterrorizarla.

― Sí, de verdad, ― dijo Jasper, sonriendo.

Me levanté de un salto. ― ¿Quieres una cerveza?

― ¿Qué tienes?

― MGD...

― Pis.

― Rolling Rock...

― Meh.

― Cerveza negra Bells Kalamazoo.

Jasper tuvo el buen sentido de parecer desconcertado. ― Sí, tío. Píllala.

Fuimos a la cocina y abrí dos preparados, dándole uno.

― Hm. No está mal. ― Dio otro trago. ― Es intensa. ¿Cómo has oído hablar de ella?

No lo había hecho. La había visto en Internet y aunque la espeluznante imagen en la botella no me había provocado nada, el nombre había... hecho sonar una campana.*****

Ha. Doble sentido completamente buscado.

Terminamos la cerveza y luego tomamos otra.

Jasper se retorció en su taburete, mirando el reloj del horno. ― ¿Dónde coño está Emmett?

...*...

**Ella dijo**

Sonó el timbre.

Me regañé mentalmente por el latido que se saltó mi corazón. Simplemente no estaba bien estar toda nerviosa por el Chico de la Puerta de al Lado.

― Hey... Emmett.

― Hey, diosa de todo lo que huele bien. ¿Estás haciendo galletas?

Me hice a un lado para dejarle entrar, sabiendo que Rose querría verle aunque yo no. ― Adelante. Dos de las tandas ya están terminadas.

― Oh tío, ― gritó, echando a correr como si le ardiera el trasero.

Veinte minutos después eructó feliz; en su plato tenía migas de una docena, su barbilla estaba sucia de chocolate y le caía leche del labio superior.

― Que buenas, ― gimió.

― ¿Saben que estás aquí? ― le pregunté casualmente, jugueteando con mi guante de cocina.

― No, pero-

El timbre sonó, de nuevo. Tres golpes en la puerta.

Mi corazón saltó. Lo acallé con un brusco pensamiento mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

― Hey.

Me miró de la cabeza a los pies, sonriendo satisfecho. Luego su nariz empezó a retorcerse.

― Sí, Edward. He hecho galletas. Y sí, puedes comer unas pocas. Hola Jasper.

Veinte minutos después él y yo estábamos solos.

Los ojos de Edward se cerraron mientras se comía otra galleta más. ― No puedo soportarlo, ― dijo, con voz ahogada. ― Está demasiado buena.

― Yo solo... me da este humor de cocinar, ― dije, de repente sensual. Maldición. Estaba dolorida y cansada, y aun así quería más. ― A veces solo quiero hornear toda la noche.

Sus ojos brillaron pervertidamente. ― Sí. Me gustan esos humores.

Abriendo otra bolsa de virutas de chocolate, las eché lánguidamente en la encimera y empecé a pasar el delo por ellas, metiéndome una en la boca de forma ocasional. ― Hace tanto calor aquí cuando estoy horneando... ¿te has dado cuenta?

― Me he dado cuenta, ― dijo débilmente, con los ojos en el camino que mis dedos hacían por las virutas de chocolate. ― Mucho calor.

Comí otra viruta, divertida por cómo su mirada iba de la encimera a mi boca.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― preguntó finalmente, estirando la mano lentamente para coger otra galleta.

― Decidiendo si quiero más galletas.

― Y, ¿qué te dicen las virutas de chocolate?

― Dicen que vaya a por ello.

― Esas adivinaciones son malvadas, Bruja, ― jadeó, rodeando la encimera hasta estar en mi lado. Se desabrochó rápidamente los vaqueros y los dejó caer al suelo, con bóxer y todo.

Yo me desabroché mis shorts y me los quité, apartándome con toda la intención de ir al piso de arriba.

Él me detuvo y me quitó las bragas, luego me levantó sobre la encimera.

― No quiero que el coño se me llene de chocolate, ― me quejé, apartándome de las virutas de chocolate.

― Oh, no es de chocolate de lo que se te va a llenar, ― gruñó, tocándome.

― Lávate las manos.

― No te muevas, ― gruñó, inclinándose sobre el fregadero.

Se secó las manos con mi mandil y tiró de mí hasta el borde de la encimera, alineándose conmigo.

Se deslizó en el interior y empezó a moverse, alternando entre rápido y lento, profundo y ligero.

Oh Dios, pero se sentía bien. Las habilidades de Edward en el sexo estaban... mejorando.

― Por favor, dime que puedo comer galletas cuando quiera, ― susurró, enterrando la cara en mi cuello. ― No me tomes más el pelo.

― No lo haré, ― prometí, agarrándome a él como si me fuera la vida en ello. ― Siempre que tú no vayas a otra parte en busca de galletas.

* * *

*****Además de que Bells es una de las formas en que se suele nombrar a Bella, en inglés significa "campana"


	13. Morada

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**EMBRACE**

Capitulo trece – Morada

**Ella dijo**

Estaba de pie en el porche de Edward, esperando a que abriera la puerta.

Me había invitado para cenar y, por cómo olía, estaba segura de que iba a ser algo sabroso. Gracias a Dios.

La puerta se abrió. Apareció Edward, con un mandil y una sonrisa.

― Bienvenida a mi humilde morada. Veo que has traído galletas, ― dijo, moviendo las cejas.

― Blondies, en realidad. ― Entré, concediéndole un rápido beso en los labios. ― He decidido cambiar un poco. Mantenerlo interesante.

― Oh sí, por favor, mantenlo interesante, ― murmuró, dándome un rápido apretón en el trasero.

Manteniendo los blondies en equilibrio, le aparté la mano de una palmada. ― Compórtate.

Me guiñó el ojo e hizo un gesto para que le siguiera a la cocina. Parecía que había usado todas las cacerolas que tenía.

― Espero que tengas hambre, ― dijo, cogiendo mi postre y dejándolo en la encimera.

― Lo tengo. ― Cerré los ojos, inhalando. ― Huele increíble.

― ¿Qué quieres beber?

― Tomaré lo mismo que tú.

― Yo voy a tomar cerveza.

― Oh. ― Arrugué la nariz. ― ¿Cuál tienes? ¿Becks Light?

Ahora él arrugó la nariz. ― Puntos por pedir una importada, puntos menos por quererla light.

Rodé los ojos. ― Pero qué coño. Solo dame lo que tengas.

― Ya lo creo que te lo daré...

...*...

**Él dijo**

Frunció los labios toda remilgada, pero ella sabía que le encantaba.

Cogí dos botellines de Bells HopSlam y la seguí al comedor, dónde había puesto la mesa y había servido la cena en bandejas.

Ella me miró, sonriendo un poco. ― Estoy impresionada.

― Bien.

Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer. Por supuesto, ella bendijo primero la mesa en silencio. La miré, preguntándome si también rezaba porque la comida no estuviera envenenada.

― Y, ¿qué te parece? ― pregunté cuando la conversación se hubo aquietado.

Levantó un dedo, haciendo pasar la comida con cerveza antes de asentir. ― Esto está buenísimo. Me encanta la comida china... tendrás que mostrarme alguna vez cómo lo has hecho.

― Lo haré. Un día de estos. ¿Blondies?

― Ugh, todavía no. Estoy llena.

― Vale, vale. ― Me eché hacia atrás en la silla y eructé, ganándome que Bella me mirase asqueada. ― ¿Qué? Se considera educado eructar después de comer en algunos países. Deja al cocinero saber lo buena que estaba la comida.

― Claro, ― dijo secamente, poniéndose de pie.

― ¿Vas a buscar más? ― bromeé.

Ella sonrió y cogió también mi plato, saliendo de la habitación. Buena mujer. Sabía como cuidar de su hombre.

...*...

**Ella dijo**

Él había cocinado, así que no me importaba ayudar a limpiar.

Encontré el cubo de la basura, pisé el pedal para levantar la tapa y poder tirar los restos de comida antes de aclarar los platos...

...y me detuve. Y resoplé.

Estaba lleno de cajas de comida para llevar de todos los tamaños. Ese listillo hijo de un mono.

No es que me importara comer comida para llevar, pero aun así.

Después de limpiar los platos, fui a la nevera a por otra cerveza. Era bastante buena, en realidad, a pesar de las etiquetas raras.

Edward entró en la cocina. ― Cógeme una, ¿vale nena?

― _¿Nena?_ ― repetí, arrastrando la 'e'.

Frunció el ceño, poniéndose un poco rojo. ― ¿Sí...?

Le cogí una cerveza y la abrí antes de dársela. Él la aceptó, mirándome con cautela.

― Me gusta, ― susurré, besándole. Intentó colar la lengua en mi boca así que me aparté, tomando un trago de mi propia cerveza. ― Me gusta casi tanto como me gusta la comida de Snappy Dragon.

Se quedó helado, y luego sonrió ampliamente.

― Eres un imbécil, ― dije, pasando mi lengua por su labio inferior.

― Pero te gusto.

― Eso parece.

― Está bien. Tú también me gustas. ― Me apretó el trasero de nuevo.

― ¿Vas a dejar de hacer eso? ― protesté, pisándole el pie.

― Mmm, me gusta cuando te pones guerrera y enfadada, ― dijo, dejando su cerveza.

― Edward, no. ― Empecé a alejarme del brillo de sus ojos. ― ¡Déjalo!

― Ya puedes correr, chica. ¡El Snappy Dragon quiere un trozo de eso! ― rugió.

Me atrapó a mitad de camino escaleras arriba.

Gracias a Dios que estaban enmoquetadas.

...*...

_**Un año después...**_

**Él dijo**

Bella estaba echándose la siesta en su jardín trasero. Yo la había iniciado en ello y, a veces, incluso lo hacíamos juntos -ya sabes, tiempo de pareja. De vez en cuando incluso hacía topless, pero no ese día. Una pena para mí, pero una fortuna para ella.

Porque uno pensaría que tendría más cuidado, pero el tiempo le había hecho demasiado confiada. Cuando le ofrecí mi limonada de fresa "especial" antes, ella simplemente la había cogido y se la había bebido sedienta de un trago.

Y ahora estaba inconsciente. ¡Perfecto!

Fui hasta ella de puntillas, abrí el bote de protector solar, y empecé a escribir con él en su barriga.

...*...

**Ella dijo**

Alguien me sacudía. Con fuerza.

― Uh, hey, ¿hola? ― murmuré grogui, tapándome el sol inexistente de los ojos. ¿Qué hora era?

― ¡Bella! ― chilló Alice. ― ¡Estás roja!

― ¿Qué? ― pregunté, sentándome. ― ¡Mierda! ― Eso había dolido. _Ouch_.

― Hemos estado intentando llamar, ― dijo Alice.

― Te has quedado dormida aquí... ― Rose dejó de hablar. Entrecerrando un poco los ojos, miró fijamente mi estómago, intentando esconder una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunté, arrastrando la palabra, demasiado ida y enfadada para ser dulce.

― Solo... ven. ― Me levantaron y me llevaron al interior, al baño de invitados, donde podría mirarme en el espejo.

Unas palabras blancas habían sido marcadas en mi piel quemada.

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_


	14. Co-op(eración)

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Rochelle Allison, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**EMBRACE**

Capitulo catorce – Co-op(eración)

**Ella dijo**

― ¿Lo has conseguido?

Rose asintió, soltando su bolsa de la compra. ― Sí. Una de las cooperativas del centro lo tenía -también estaban a punto de cerrar... ― Sacó una hoja de aloe de la bolsa de papel marrón y la cortó sobre el fregadero. ― Túmbate. Quítate la camiseta.

Hice lo que me dijo y ella esparció el pringue por mi barriga quemada. Al menos solo estaba quemada por un lado. Habría dado mucho asco tener un trasero dolorido también. Edward sabía todo sobre eso.

― ¿Has hablado ya con él? ― preguntó Rose, lavándose las manos.

― Se ha estado escondiendo. ― Suspiré.

― Tengo que admitir... que me sorprende que haya hecho esto. Quiero decir, era algo normal cuando empezabais a salir, pero ahora...

― Oh, todavía tenemos nuestras bromas, ― dije, poniéndome de pie con cuidado. ― Solo que nada de este calibre. Ya no.

Alice había estado mirando desde la esquina de la cocina, mordisqueando en silencio una barrita de cereales que Rose le había traído. ― ¿Vas a decir sí?

Asentí, olvidando la incomodidad por un segundo. ― Sí.

Ella gritó, aplaudiendo. ― ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Que excitante!

― Sí que lo es, ― dijo Rose de acuerdo, cruzándose de brazos. ― Es difícil creer que hayáis llegado tan lejos. ― Arrugó la nariz, mirando una vez más hacia mi barriga. ― O no. No lo sé.

― Sí, sé a qué te refieres. ― Bajé la mirada pensativa hacia mi piel rosa. ― Diré que sí, pero... tengo que devolvérsela. Por el bien de los viejos tiempos.

Alice se acercó, apoyando la mano en mi hombro. ― ¿Qué tienes en mente?

...*...

**Él dijo**

Jugueteé nervioso con la chapa de una cerveza, mirando los dos coches frente a la casa de Bella. Sabía que las chicas estaban ahí con ella, pero no había pasado nada. Todavía.

Obviamente, ya había visto mi mensaje. Sonreí, orgulloso de mi originalidad.

Pero cuando la noche cayó y Bella todavía no había venido o llamado, empecé a sentir algo de preocupación. Estaba claro que iba a decir que sí. ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

Le daría hasta la mañana.

Al día siguiente, me levanté e hice el desayuno, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no mirar hacia su casa. Pero era un lunes, así que sabía que ella tenía que trabajar. Daba un poco de asco. Necesitaba saber qué tenía en la cabeza.

Se me ocurrió... de nuevo... que tal vez estuviera un _poco_ enfadada por la quemadura -en plan, tan enfadada que me diría que no por principios. Justo cuando miré por la ventana, ella se subió a su coche y se marchó.

Mierda.

Estaba definitivamente enfadada.

A las cinco me estaba volviendo loco de preocupación. Había ocupado mi día con tanto trabajo como fue posible, la mayor parte para la compañía, pero no había ayudado mucho en sacar a Bella de mi cabeza. Me odiaba. Me dejaría. Me...

Sonó el timbre.

Abrí la puerta con cautela. Había un repartidor en el porche, con una caja rosa en la mano.

― ¿Edward Cullen?

― Uh, sí. Soy yo.

Sonrió y me dio la caja. ― Que tenga un buen día, señor.

― Gracias, usted también. ― Cerré la puerta con el pie y llevé la caja a la cocina, donde la abrí.

Mini cupcakes. Una docena, bien cargados de glaseado y confeti rojo. Había pequeños corazones sobre todos ellos. Pegada debajo de la caja, había una pequeña nota rosa que decía, _"realmente te amo, tío caliente"._

Ah sí. Me amaba. Sonriendo ampliamente, me metí un pequeño cupcake en la boca y empecé a masticar, metiéndome otro rápidamente. Estaban buenos, tan buenos... un poco diferentes.

Eran _calientes_. Tan calientes. Casi se me salen los ojos de las cuencas, mi nariz moqueó, y sopesé rápidamente mis opciones: mantener en el estómago lo que acababa de tragar o provocarme el vómito y arriesgarme a arder en el camino de vuelta también.

― ¡Aw, mierda! ― Corrí al fregadero y puse la cara bajo el chorro de agua del grifo, sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por mi cara.

Red velvet, y un cuerno. Esos cabrones tenían guindillas o algo. Jalapeños. Algo.

Nada funcionaba.

Corrí al portátil y busqué en Google "como aliviar una boca que arde". Sugerían yogur. Sí, tal vez si fuera Bella tendría yogur en casa, ¡pero yo no era ella! La siguiente sugerencia era leche; eso sí lo tenía. Cogí el cartón de la nevera y me bebí la mitad.

Alivio.

Pero todavía me dolía la lengua.

Una quemadura por otra. Touché, milady. Touché.

...*...

**Ella dijo**

Poco después de aparcar en mi camino de entrada, Edward apareció en su porche.

Si no fuera porque sabía lo contrario, juraría que ese hombre se pasaba el día sentado sin hacer nada.

― Bella, ― llamó.

Aceleré mis pasos, sabiendo que probablemente estaba un poco mosqueado.

― ¡Bella!

Abrí mi puerta pero él estaba justo detrás de mí, abriéndose paso al interior.

― Hey. Loca. Tengo quemaduras de tercer grado en la lengua.

― Y yo las tengo en mi barriga. Y mis pechos. No habrá juegos para ti durante un tiempo.

― Entonces, ¿no estás enfadada conmigo? ― preguntó. Hablaba de forma divertida, ceceando. Asumí que era porque probablemente tenía la lengua hinchada.

Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo dulcemente mientras revisaba mi correo.

― Entonces...

Fingí no notar su incomodidad. ― ¿Entonces...?

Su cara cayó. ― Ni siquiera has respondido mi pregunta.

― ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a esta? ― Me levanté la camisa.

Ahí, escrito a rotulador negro sobre el rojo y blanco de mi estómago había dos letras: SÍ.

Edward sonrió tontamente. ― Increíble.

Me encogí de hombros, besándole la mejilla. ― Te amo.

― Yo también te amo. Así que, ¿cuándo vas a mudarte?

― Um, no. No voy a deshacerme de este lugar. Tú puedes mudarte aquí, ― contesté, entrando en la cocina.

― Demonios, no, ― protestó. ― Mi casa mola más.

― No lo hace. Eres insufrible.

― Y tú una snob.

― Pero me amas, Sr. Nudista, ― le recordé.

― Lo hago, Bruja. Realmente lo hago.

**Fin**

* * *

Hola!

Pues aquí acaba la historia. Espero que os haya gustado este último capítulo, solo podemos imaginar lo que será el matrimonio de estos dos, jejeje.

Estoy preparando una nueva historia, pero de momento voy a tomarme una temporada antes de empezar a subirla, así la tendré bien adelantada cuando empiece. Yo creo que en agosto nos volveremos a ver por aquí.

Por el momento, y para ir abriendo boca sobre la nueva traducción, solo os digo que imaginéis a Edward como Jack Sparrow. Mmmmmmm. Sí, es una de piratas y tesoros escondidos!

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

Nos vemos!

-Bells :)


End file.
